


You Make Me Feel Good

by slowloris2485



Series: Harry Potter/Spider-Man, Harry Potter/Deadpool [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bad Puns, Because Deadpool, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute Harry Potter, Cute Peter Parker, Cute Wade Wilson, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic, Pet Names, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Sub Harry Potter, Teasing, Temporary Character Death, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2020-07-05 13:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowloris2485/pseuds/slowloris2485
Summary: One-shots, some long, some short of Wade, Peter, and Harry.





	1. Short

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of little ideas that I thought were good that I didn't get to fit into a story mainly focused on them just getting together. I'm not great at writing smut but there will probably be some down the line in this. I had this first tiny drabble written a while ago so I figured it would be a good place to start this. 
> 
> I will add tags as I go as well and if there's something anybody wants to see out of this, feel free to send it and I'll see if I can work it into the story. 
> 
> Titles from Boom Clap because it's probably my favorite up beat love song.

Harry frowned in consternation when he spotted the cereal he’d been looking for, letting out a frustrated breath. He didn’t often eat cereal but when he did, he preferred the raisin bran that was currently out of his reach.

Wade liked to poke fun at him for eating it, saying it was an old man’s food, but Wade’s tastes were so juvenile sometimes that he wasn’t really surprised. Wade was also, definitely, the one who decided to hide his stuff on the top shelf.

“Real funny,” he grumbled, considering climbing up on the counter. The last time he’d done that, Wade had come in and _would not stop_ cooing at him and calling him cute. Harry heard someone come into the room.

“Something wrong?”

Harry turned to face Peter, arms crossed. “Wade thinks he’s funny,” he said.

“Oh,” Peter said when he looked to where Harry pointed. “Yeah.” He scratched the back of his head, something he did when he was nervous and Harry’s frown deepened. “I’ll help.”

Instead of just getting the damned cereal for him, though, Peter walked over to him, turned him around and then lifted him by the waist. Harry flailed for a second with a surprised yelp but Peter kept him steady easily. He even turned Harry around easily after Harry snagged the box. Harry’s eyes narrowed at the smile on Peter’s face as he wrapped his legs around the taller man’s waist.

“You did this, didn’t you?” He accused, shaking the box.

Peter’s eyes widened, and a blush rose on his cheeks. “No…no, of course not.”

Harry snorted. Peter was a terrible liar. He had no idea how he’d managed to keep a secret identity for as long as he had before meeting Wade and the Avengers. Harry leaned forward, resting his head on Peter’s shoulder and pouting, just a little bit.

“I hate you both,” he said, petulant. He had hoped Peter wouldn’t be pulled into that sort of stuff, although when he thought about it he probably shouldn’t be surprised. Peter had developed a real obsession with picking him up and carrying him around.

Peter just laughed. “No, you don’t.”


	2. Puntastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hermione meets Peter and Wade, they're in some sort of weird competition that catches her off guard.

Hermione wrung her hands as she waited. She was a little nervous, honestly. She and Harry had started talking again, re-building their friendship and he had finally told her that his roommates weren’t just roommates.

She hadn’t said anything, mostly because she didn’t want to come across as judgmental when they were _just_ getting back to some sort of friendship but she couldn’t help but to think it was strange. She had known Harry liked men as well as women for a long time. That wasn’t the problem. She just didn’t understand, really, how three people could make it work.

They had chosen the practice room that Harry had been using with Draco for the better part of year and she was pacing the length of it. She had shown up early, anyway. Harry had told her a little of what to expect from the two men, Peter and Wade, but she still worried.

When the time came, she stood on one side of the room. She watched, forcing herself put her hands to her sides when the three of them showed up, two landing in a mess of limbs. Harry had landed on his feet and Hermione mostly watched him for a moment, and the amused expression on his face as he looked down at the other two.

“Well!” The bigger one shouted. “That was fun!” He stood and Hermione was momentarily startled at how big he was, and by the mask he was wearing under the hood of his jacket.

“It was?” Harry seemed to be fighting off a smile and the big man draped himself over Harry like a blanket, making her former best friend stagger.

“Would you believe me if I said I need TLC after that, kitten?” He asked, and Harry just snorted. The man turned his gaze towards her and straightened after a moment, changing his grip so that his arm was simply draped across Harry’s shoulders, dragging the third man to his other side as well.

“Hey, Hermione,” Harry said, his smile turning softer. He gestured to the two men beside him. “This is Wade,” reaching up to flick the big man on the head, “and Peter,” pointing to the other.

“Oh yeah!” Wade exclaimed and Hermione didn’t know how, but she could tell he was grinning under the mask. “We really did _wand_ to meet you.”

There was a pause. A pause where Hermione frowned in confusion, unsure if she had heard him properly and Harry stilled completely, before turning an incredulous gaze on the man.

“Yeah,” Peter agreed, “from what Harry’s said, you seem like someone we should robe shoulders with.”

Hermione’s mouth dropped open. “I...sorry?”

Wade waved it away with the hand still around Harry’s shoulder. “No charm no foul.”

“Yeah, we should all be friends, not grangers.”

“Oh, my god,” Harry muttered, and then literally face palmed. Hermione could see a blush rising on his cheeks through his fingers.

Hermione was still a little stunned, and had no idea how to react. “I…those are terrible!” She finally settled on, her voice louder than she’d intended.

“Whoa, whoa,” Wade held up his hands as he said it. “Cool your healers, girl.”

“Make love not warlock!”

Hermione couldn’t help but to role her eyes at that one. It was kind of forced. Her gaze slid back to Harry, and she paused, words she had been going to say dying before they could get out. Harry still had a hand on his face, he was still blushing but there was so much fondness in his expression as well and when he spread his fingers, she could see the smile that he had been trying to hide.

Making her decision, she crossed her arms. “Well, if you’re all together, I do hope you’re performing safe hex.”

Wade and Peter both seemed, for half a second, just as stunned as she had been when they’d first arrived, and then Peter was grinning, and Wade was laughing way too loudly, shaking Harry in his arms.

Harry shook his head, and although he was full on smiling then, his next words sounded like a warning. “You might be getting into something you won’t like here.”

Hermione shrugged, a smirk forming on her face because Harry’s eyes were shining and he could say what he wanted, but she could see how much he loved these two men, and how happy he was that she was going along with them.

“I like to live grangerously,” she said after a moment. More laughter, and the next thing she knew, she was being pulled into a four way hug. Harry looked so happy that it rubbed off on her, and she forgot how weird she had thought it was that he was with two other men, or how weird they were for making such terrible puns.


	3. Killed by Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically, Wade can't die but he's still pretty sure that Peter and Harry are going to do him in one day.

Technically, Wade couldn’t die.

But, okay, he was beginning to think Peter and Harry were going to kill him anyway. It wasn’t even a bad thing. Like, he was pretty sure this would be the best way to go, anyway.

If Harry wanted to wear one of Peter or Wade’s shirts or sweaters _and nothing else_ to tease him then let Wade fuck him against the wall with his legs hiked up around Wade’s waist, then okay. Or if Peter wanted to do that to him, holding Wade up with that really impressive, _really fucking hot,_ super strength of his, okay too.

_It’s really nice._

It was. More than. Even better when they were all together. Those super powers of his gave Peter some pretty damned amazing stamina and Harry _really_ liked it when they held him down and controlled everything. Watching Peter drive Harry to the edge of orgasm over and over and not letting him fall until he was a complete begging mess was pretty amazing; especially with how much Harry liked it.

_Not just the sex._

Right. Wade was pretty sure nobody who ever met him would ever think he was sentimental. At all. Ever. But he was sure that, while all that stuff was great and hot, it was the cute that was really going to do him in.

Sitting on the edge of some building with Peter, their masks off while they ate some food in between bad guy take downs with Peter practically bouncing in his seat from excess energy and excitement from some new thing he was working on with Banner. Wade didn’t understand half the shit that came out of Peter’s mouth. He just liked the way he talked about it.

Coming home and catching Harry spinning around the kitchen while he cooked with his headphones in, dancing to some new pop song he was stuck on(the last one had been called I Really Like You. _Adorable_ ) and singing loudly and off key into a whisk.

Watching them both geek out to some new bit of media that Peter had gotten Harry to watch with him because Harry hadn’t watched anything, basically.

They were cute, okay. Really fucking cute and a lot of the time he wasn’t sure why they gave his ugly, vulgar ass the time of day but he wasn’t going to complain about it.

He wondered what Death would think if he showed up in her domain one day because he had died of cute.


	4. Double Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut, with double penetration and bottom Harry. I don't usually write smut but I tried. Hope you like.

Harry sobbed as the fingers inside him brushed over his prostate again. His hands, which were being held above his head by his wrists, were fisted.  
  
The stretch burned in an intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure as Peter worked four inside of him, his other hand at the base of his dick, squeezing just tight enough to keep him from releasing.  
  
He wasn’t sure how long it had been going on. It felt like hours and he pressed down, bearing down on the fingers.  
  
He knew he was begging, pleading for real relief but instead, a few seconds later, the fingers disappeared and Harry whined. He’d never felt more empty. He was pulled up, into Peter’s chest while Wade released his wrists and got into position behind.  
  
Just like in the dreams he’d had before they’d gotten together, Peter controlled the movements, lifting him up and lowering him back down onto Wade’s dick. He was so open and wet from lube that Wade slid in easily but they weren’t done.  
  
Peter pushed him until his back was to Wade’s chest and crawled foreword, looking down at Harry.  
  
“You’re not coming until we do.”  
  
He pressed his fingers in alongside Wade’s dick, making sure Harry was loose enough before removing them and replacing them with his own cock.  
  
For a moment, Harry was sure they weren’t both going to fit but then his body gave and he cried out, hand scrambling for purchase on Peters shoulders as Peter slid inside.  
  
He’d never felt so full.  
  
For just a moment, before he lost himself in the feeling of both them moving inside him, he wondered what he must look like. A crying, pleading mess, stuffed full, sandwiched between the two much bigger men.  
  
“Look at that little cock of yours, so red and weeping,” Wade said in his ear and if it had been possible, Harry might have gotten more aroused at that. He knew he was below average in size. It had never bothered him much before, had only realized when they’d gotten together that them pointing it out might be one of his kinks.  
  
They moved in rhythm, Wade pulling out as Peter thrust in and pretty soon Harry could focus on nothing but the slide of them inside and the hand still gripping the base of his dick.  
  
The pressure on his prostate was maddening, and he was so lost in the haze of pleasure it took him seconds to notice they were coming, both deeply inside of him.   
  
Peter finally released his grip on Harry’s cock and all it took was the brush of one of them, still coming in him, over his prostate and he was coming as well, screaming as he did so, back arching and vision leaving for a second.  
  
His muscles felt like jelly afterwards and he sighed when they pulled out, over sensitive. It was always so nice afterwards though, when they took care of him, cleaning him up slowly and softly and squishing him between them, hands in his hair, scratching along his scalp and kissing him even more softly.   
  
The next day, he’d be sore and one of them would sit with him in a hot bath while the other made him tea and something to eat. He loved them both so much.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May comes to Peter's new apartment and meets Harry for the first time.

May shouldered her purse up higher while she reached out her other hand to knock on the apartment door. The building this one was in seemed much nicer than the last one Peter had been living in and she was grateful he was able to move. She had been worried about him living in that other place.

The door opened after a minute and a boy stood there. Peter’s roommate, obviously. He was a tiny thing, perhaps even a slight bit shorter than her 5’5” with bright green eyes behind a pair of glasses and a mess of black hair. Peter had spoken of him a lot since they had met and her lips turned up when she noted one of Peter’s sweaters wrapped around his petit frame.

“Um. Hello? Can I help you?” He greeted with an accent that was a bit surprising. Before she could greet him herself, she caught sight of another person coming up to the door.

“Aunt May!” Wade boomed happily, stepping in front of the boy to bring her into a hug. She smiled as well and returned the embrace.

“It is nice to see you, Wade,” she said, and it was. Peter had brought him around a few times and it had taken a couple of visits for him to be comfortable around her. She had felt bad. It must be so difficult, with his scars, to meet new people and not expect ridicule.

“Are you going to introduce me?” She asked after he pulled back.

“Oh yeah! This is Harry. He’s adorable, isn’t he,” Wade said, bringing the boy forward and presenting him to May. She chuckled at the blush that rose on his cheeks.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“You as well, Harry,” she said, taking the hand he offered and folding it briefly between both of hers.

“Is Peter not here?” She asked, glancing around the place curiously. It was nicer than his last place as well.

“He’s still at work,” Wade said, ushering her deeper into the apartment, “I’m sure you’ve heard all about it, yeah?”

She had. Peter had come over to visit after his first week there and gushed about how he’d been able to work with Bruce Banner. She had stopped completely understanding everything Peter said when he’d still been a teenager and gotten into advanced placement but she never stopped him talking about it.

“I’m making food,” Harry said, “I always make lots of it too if you want to eat with us.” 

“That would be lovely, dear. I’ll help if you’d like.”

“Oh, you don’t have to. I like cooking. It’s no problem.”

Her smile turned warm and she hooked her arm in his. “I like it as well and I know how much of a bottomless pit Peter can be.” She started him towards the kitchen. “I do hope he helps out here.”

“Peter’s great,” Harry said, looking down with another blush, “he and Wade have been...amazing.”

“I’m glad then,” she said, turning her smile on Wade again. He pulled the hood tighter around his head in embarrassment. The boy did seem to have trouble with accepting compliments but she saw it as a good sign that he didn’t protest Harry’s words.

His phone beeped on the table and he picked it up, frowned. “Oh! Shit, sorry I gotta...I’m gonna go pick up Peter.”

“Alright. We’ll be fine here. Yes?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, chewing his lip in what she thought might be a nervous gesture and led her into the kitchen after Wade ran out the door. She helped him prepare what he’d mostly already cooked.

“I have wanted to meet you for a while. Peter talks about you a lot,” she commented. The boy’s head shot up, and he looked startled.

“Really? He talks about me?”

“Of course he does,” she answered and she knew that look in his eyes. It was the same look she saw in Wade’s, the same one she’d seen in Gwen’s before the poor girl had died. It wasn’t a one sided thing, she knew. Through all of Peter’s babble, she was sure that the boy had been in love with Wade for a very long time, and that he had been developing the same feelings towards the boy in front of her as well.

“What does he say?” Harry asked carefully and there was something in his expression, a different sort of nervousness that made her wonder.

“Oh, you know. The movies you watch, the food you go out to eat, pretty much anything he finds interesting.” Which was a lot, May thought, when it came to Harry or Wade.

“Oh. Okay.” He looked down, pulling the sweater sleeves down over his fingers and smiling.

She sat down at the table and patted the seat next to her. “Why don’t you tell me about yourself while we wait?”

“Alright,” Harry said, checking the oven one more time before moving over to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry liked Peter’s aunt. She was nice and she had gotten into telling him stories about Peter growing up after he’d avoided a few too many questions about his own childhood. He’d been a little worried at first because he had no clue if she knew about the three of them being together but she didn’t ask those sorts of questions and if she knew, it didn’t bother her.

Peter and Wade burst back into the door while she was in the middle of one particular story that had him giggling.

“Aunt May!” Peter practically shouted, racing over to her as she stood and nearly squeezing the life out of her. “What are you doing here?”

“Hello, Peter. It’s nice to see you as well.”

Peter scratched the back of his head, flushing a bit. “I meant…of course it’s great to see you. I just meant…”

“Yes, yes. I just thought it would be nice to see your new place. And I’ve been getting to know your _friend_ here.”

Peter’s blush deepened and the way she said friend made Harry think she knew more than she’d said. There was no disapproval in her tone, however, and she was smiling so he didn’t think it was that big of a deal.

He was a little surprised, but then again, his own aunt had been insanely judgmental and hated him so he had no real frame of reference. When they sat down to eat, though, Harry couldn’t help the smile that was wide enough to make his cheeks hurt.

He watched Wade respond to something May said, his over the top antics still in place, although he actually censored himself around the woman which was something to behold, and he laughed, leaning into Peter on his other side.

For just a moment, he thought this was what family felt like, and he really liked it.


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade, Harry, and Peter get their own place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know I said before that the next chapter would be one where Harry meets the Avengers but I was having a lot of trouble writing that one. Not sure why other than writing Tony is hard, maybe? I don't know.

Harry stumbled a bit over an uneven patch in the ground, his grip on Peters arm tightening. He thought maybe it was the curb but couldn’t be completely sure since he couldn’t see a thing. The blindfold Wade had put on him was tight and thick enough to cover the top half of his face and he was carrying his glasses in the hand he was not gripping Peter with.

“Wade,” he complained after he nearly fell into Peter’s back again. He was in the back with Peter holding onto Wade, blindfolded as well.

“Just a little longer.” There was a creek of metal and he was walking on gravel. After just a bit longer they stopped.

“Okay.” Then Wade was finally working on the knots on Harry’s blindfold. When it came off, Harry blinked several times at the brightness of mid afternoon before slipping on his glasses. He stood beside Peter and stared up at the house in front of him.

It looked old and new, like one of those older places that had been remodeled a bit.. Pretty big, too. The fence around it had shrubbery and other plants along it so that you couldn’t see out of the yard.

“Come on,” Wade said excitedly, grabbing each of their hands and pulling them towards the front door.

“Uh, Wade?” Peter asked even as he let himself be dragged along. “Why are we here exactly?”

Wade turned to them at the door, grinning wide. “I bought it.” He then pushed the door open as Harry and Peter shared a stunned look. They hurried inside with him and after a short hallway came out into a pretty large living room.

“You bought this?” Harry spun for moment, looking towards the high ceiling and stairs leading to a second floor.

Wade shrugged. “Got a lot of money from jobs over the years. Don’t spend it on anything but guns and food.” He motioned for them to follow and opened another door. A kitchen was on the other side. A really nice kitchen with a big island in the center.

Harry took a moment to run his fingertips over the counters but Wade was way too excited to let them linger there long. There was a side door that led down to a basement right outside the kitchen.

“I got your little witch friends help. She says she fixed it up so you can do your magic down here without frying anything upstairs.”

Harry stared at him, a little wide eyed. It looked similar to the room he and Draco used for dueling for so long. Hermione had gone through the same types of training he had gone through and she had fixed it up very well. He opened his mouth, unsure of what he was going to say but Wade beat him too it.

“There’s more too, even better.” He practically skipped towards the stairs. The upstairs was just as amazing.

There were three rooms. One already housed a couple arcade machines that Wade had had in his place before and a few other electronics. The next had stands for Peter and Wades costumes and weapons. Peter stopped at the workbench that seemed made so he could tinker with his suit and the accessories for it.

“Wade...” he looked like he might cry. Harry knew the feeling.

“Saved the best for last,” Wade said, holding up a finger. The bedroom was the last. The bed was huge, low enough that Harry could fall into it. It took up most of the room and even had a backing to it so that it could double as a sort of couch.

The place was pretty incredible. There were a couple walk in closets even and Harry wondered how long Wade had been planning this, how long it had taken him to set it up. He wondered how many times he’d left the apartment for this instead of a job.

Harry and Peter shared a look as Wade practically vibrated where he stood, waiting for their reactions. The both of them tackled him to the bed, limbs tangled in a three way hug.

“I can’t believe you did this,” Peter said.

“You’re amazing. It’s amazing,” Harry added. Harry was not going to cry. Really. Peter might, though, from the way he was hiding his face in Wade’s shoulder.

They were going to live together. Officially. Technically they already did but this still felt different. Wade, the brashest person Harry had ever met, suddenly looked bashful.

“Pffftt. It’s not that big of a deal.” And then before either of them could respond: “Any chance we could break the bed in?”

Both Peter and Harry laughed, fought over his lips for a moment, and kept assuring him that it was a big deal until he was embarrassed enough to hide _his_ face in Peter’s shoulder. Harry was sure that if he could have been, he’d be as red as his suit.

He was smiling though. That was the important part. They all were.


	7. Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets The Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ridiculous wait. I had real life stuff. 
> 
> Also I don't know how good this is. I think I'm bad at writing the Avengers.

Harry was, admittedly, more than a little nervous.

He stared up at the massive building, his thumbnail between his teeth and a thought that this was a bad idea, that he was going to make a fool out of himself. He’d known this might be an outcome once he’d agreed to a relationship with Peter but he was still a little bit intimidated by it all.

“Does he _have_ to have the biggest, fanciest building in the city?” He mumbled to himself.

Wade, who was waiting beside him for Peter, laughed and draped an arm around his shoulders. “Oh yeah. You should see everything. Definitely overcompensating.”

Harry snorted. “For his height or for something else?”

Wade’s grin showed through the mask. He wiggled a pinky finger and dragged him closer. Wade hadn’t wanted to come here without the Deadpool mask, although he was wearing a hoodie and jeans over the outfit. He’d gotten comfortable enough to even go out at times with Harry and Peter without it but he flat refused to do so in the presence of Tony Stark.

_That_ probably wasn’t a good sign.

“Hey!” A call came from down the sidewalk and Peter came jogging up. He stopped in front of them and gave them a sheepish smile. “You’re here.”

“Yeah.” And, _why?_

“I’m really sorry,” Peter said for the hundredth time. Harry just waved it away. They had apparently been bugging him for a while, and Peter was worried that Tony would just show up one day. Most of that apology was probably directed towards Wade, anyway since, apparently, he didn’t exactly get along with Stark.

“Pfftt. I can face the music.” Wade paused. “You think if I knocked on his chest hard enough I could create a beat?”

Peter rolled his eyes and pulled them towards the building. “It’s not hollow.”

“You sure, baby boy?”

Peter shook his head. “I did ask him not to be…”

“…Him?” Wade suggested and Peter frowned at him.

“You antagonize him just as much as he does you, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Wade rolled his shoulders. “Fine,” he said long suffering when Peter stopped to stare at him just before the door. “I’ll try not to insult your dad.”

Peter flushed and then pouted. “He’s not my dad.”

Wade ignored him on that one and pulled Harry towards the building. Peter led them straight towards the elevator and Harry couldn’t help but to look around the place. He’d met rich people before. _He_ was pretty rich himself thanks to his parents, but this was on a whole different scale.

When the elevator opened on a very large room and they stepped inside, he sort of froze under Wade’s arm when more than just one set of eyes turned on them. Harry just could not help the blush.

He hadn’t grown up with stories about these people like some kids had, but it was exceedingly difficult not to be just a little intimidated when Thor and Steve Rogers both stood from their seats to greet them.

Tony Stark came from somewhere off to the side, his gaze scrutinizing. “You sure this one’s old enough for…” He waved the flat of his hand in the air, obviously referencing Harry’s height.

“You sure you’re one to talk?” Harry shot back automatically, offended. Tony opened his mouth to respond as Wade laughed beside him but Steve Rogers stepped between them.

“I’m Steve,” he said, offering a hand and Harry’s was engulfed by his but he had such friendly eyes and a smile that Harry almost instantly felt more comfortable with him.

“I am Thor,” the biggest of them said loudly, coming forward to clap Harry on the shoulder hard enough to nearly make his knees buckle, “Peter speaks of you often.”

The others came forward then. For the next hour or so, he felt like he was being passed around between all of them. He got the impression that the reason for this, for this meeting in the first place, was that they were all kind of protective of Peter. Which he was completely okay with.

Steve was nice and pretty much like the stereotype he was made out to be. Harry hadn’t met a whole lot of people like him, the type of person who was just genuinely nice to everyone and tried to see the best in people.

Thor was loud, big, and didn’t seem to know his own strength. He spoke like he came from a place that never heard of contractions but he also told stories really well.

Bruce Banner was quiet and didn’t grill Harry on where he had come from or why he was in America or anything like that. He did start talking more when Peter came over and they got into a conversation that Harry understood exactly none of.

Clint was funny and treated him like a brother right off the bat. Natasha not so much. She was the one who started asking him questions about moving and stuff and Harry had never been good at speaking with women to begin with not named Hermione.

Tony, lastly, was the most surprising because Harry kind of liked the guy. He was funny and charming and, after the third joke about his height, Harry wondered if maybe Wade and Tony didn’t like each other because they were more alike than they wanted to admit.

He managed to relax after a while, after a few traded barbs with Tony and Thor’s enthusiasm and Steve’s easygoing attitude. Still, even though he hadn’t grown up hearing about them, even though he was sleeping with two people who worked with them occasionally, it was probably a little bit surreal to sit down to lunch with the Avengers.


	8. Carnage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wasn't, no matter how many times he'd heard about it, prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some pretty gross violence in it, just as a warning.

_Harry wasn’t, no matter how many times he’d heard about it, prepared._

It started with Harry running into Tony Stark.

Well, running into was probably not the right word. He was outside of a café at the time and it was cold. He had his hands wrapped around the coffee cup and was thinking about finding a private place to apparate back to the house instead of walking back when a very nice car pulled up alongside of him.

Harry stopped and knew who it was even before the back window rolled down and Tony peered out. “You walking, kid? Sure you should be that close to the ground?”

Harry grinned at him, bending to meet the reflective lenses of his sunglasses. “Is that why you’re not walking?”

“Just get in here, Thumbelina.”

Harry laughed, shaking his head but he opened the door and got in. Every interaction he’d had with Tony so far had confirmed for him the belief that the reason Tony and Wade didn’t like each other was because they were too much alike.

Harry tilted his head when Tony gave directions to the house to the person driving. “Did Peter tell you were it is or were you stalking him again?”

“Hey, I don’t stalk people, alright? I don’t need to stalk Peter with the way that kid talks anyway.”

Harry thought about being offended on Peter’s behalf but he wasn’t really wrong. Peter liked to talk. He could go on tangents about almost anything, from whatever complicated thing he was doing at Tony’s company to the movie he’d seen last week.

Also, as disgruntled as Tony was trying to sound, Harry was pretty sure the man wouldn’t be as protective of Peter as he was if he didn’t like him. He opened his mouth to answer when the car shook violently.

Harry spilled his cooling coffee all over himself and Tony’s very nice leather seats but he hardly noticed. The driver had stopped the car and Harry stared, wide eyed at the…. _thing_ that had landed on the hood and could be seen through the window.

He didn’t have time to do much before Tony was crashing into him from the side and they both spilled out onto the sidewalk. The sound of metal being ripped apart followed them. Tony flung him back and by the time Harry got turned back around, his suit was flying into him, forming around him.

The _thing_ was standing on the ruined car, facing Tony. It was very big, mostly red and had teeth straight out of a child’s nightmare. They stood still for only a few seconds after Tony was fully suited up and then they started fighting.

Harry craned his neck when the thing started up the side of the closest building with Tony flying after him, wondering if he should call Peter and Wade. Peter would probably be angry with him if he didn’t, if something happened to Tony and he didn’t.

He was still being indecisive about it when he realized he didn’t have to. He just caught the sight of Peter swinging towards the fight, with Wade on his back. Well, technically he heard Wade’s yelling before he saw anything. Maybe Tony had called for backup? He had some sort of A.I. in his suit, didn’t he?

He watched them fight, unable to leave with Wade and Peter up there, even though he knew they did this all the time while he was sleeping or something. He wished he could help but helping right now would mean exposing magic.

Harry did back away rapidly when the thing fell after a blinding blast from Tony. Wade fell from where he had grabbed a hold of Tony to fire off his own shots too, a few feet away from the red thing.

Harry couldn’t help himself. He went over to Wade just as he got up. “Are you okay?” He asked, frowning at the bloody tears in Wade’s suit.

“The fuck are you doing here, Kitten? It’s dangerous! I’m fine. Healing remember-“

He was cut off very suddenly. He was cut off by the thing reconstituting itself and by that mouth. Apparently, it could become bigger because when it clamped down on Wade’s side, starting just below his shoulder, it reached to the middle of his breastbone.

Harry could do or say nothing as the mouth, as those teeth were yanked away a second later. Blood and viscera sprayed outward, covering Harry and the ground around him. Wade fell, and Harry just stood there.

He barely noticed it when Peter slammed into him, picking him up, when Tony hammered the monster with every weapon he had until it was forced to retreat. He barely noticed anything but the blood on his face and in his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sickness washed over Peter as he watched Carnage finally retreat. He hooked his hands under Harry’s thighs, prompting him to wrap his legs around Peter’s waist and arms around his neck. He was covered in blood and clung to Peter, making these little noises that made Peter feel even sicker.

Tony landed beside Wade’s body and his face plate rolled back. No matter how many times he’d seen Wade die, because Wade was a reckless idiot, Peter could only look at the damage briefly. Carnage had taken a crescent shaped bite out of Wade’s side. His left arm was completely gone, as well as most of the left side of his abdomen. It would take a little while for him to heal from that.

“Tony…” Peter’s voice had turned pleading and he put a hand on the back of Harry’s head.

Tony sighed. “Yeah. I’ll take care of it.”

Peter hesitated only briefly but he couldn’t carry both Wade and Harry and he needed to get Harry away from the scene, away from Wade’s mangled body. He still felt guilty when he swung away, leaving Wade in Tony’s care.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first time Peter had seen Wade die, it had been the result of a bullet. They hadn’t even been fighting some super powered mutant or alien monster with massive teeth. Just some thugs on the street. They’d been friends for a few months and the bullet had been in close enough range to blow a pretty big hole in Wade’s head.

He’d stayed until Wade had healed and then nearly squeezed the life out of him again. What he remembered was pleading with Wade not to do that again. And he’d tried, really he had tried to be a little more careful but Peter guessed it was hard to do when you could literally heal from _any wound._ Plus, Wade had never thought too highly of himself, no matter how much he boasted and joked.

So, he understood it, he did.

Harry was shaking. Peter had gotten them both in the shower as soon as they’d gotten home, had turned the water on hot. He’d jumped in first and then had set out to rid Harry of his clothes and himself of his Spider-Man suit.

He’d thrown the wet clothes carelessly to the corner of the room to be taken care of later and pulled Harry back into him. Pushing wet hair off of his forehead, Peter cupped his face.

“Hey. Hey, look at me, okay?”

The haunted look in Harry’s eyes would probably _haunt_ him for a while. “Not used to it,” Harry mumbled through chattering teeth despite the heat of the shower.

Peter sighed and hugged him tight, pulling him until they were sitting with Harry in his lap. “You don’t get used to it, okay. But he’s not dead. He’ll be fine. He’ll heal.”

“I’ve…I’ve never…” Harry clung to him tighter. “I’ve seen lots of people die, even people I loved. But that…”

“Yeah.”

Harry sort of just sagged against him and Peter was pretty sure the wetness on his face wasn’t just from the shower anymore. Peter cleaned him off and dressed him in something soft and lay with him in bed, fingers working through his hair until he fell asleep.

Peter had no idea how long after he had fallen asleep as well that his spider sense woke him up and he heard the door open downstairs. He carefully slipped out of Harry’s hold to go down and see Wade coming in.

He was dressed in normal clothes and looked good. Peter went over and practically jumped on him. “Hey. You all healed?”

“All good, baby boy. That new red slime of yours is a bitch, though.”

Peter grimaced and pulled back. “I know. I was going to talk to you about that before. I’ve been getting messages from Eddie Brock about it. About teaming up to take it out, actually.”

“That douche-nozzle that’s tried to kill you at least a dozen times?”

Peter shrugged, glanced towards the stairs. “Yeah. Maybe I could find a way to separate him from Venom if I did take his offer.” He shifted on his feet. “But I think we should talk about all this later.”

“Right. He alright?”

“No, he’s not alright,” Peter stated bluntly, “That was…it was really bad, Wade.” He stepped closer. “I think…I think we do everything we can to keep him out of stuff like this from now on. I know today couldn’t be helped and I know he’s capable of doing damage himself but I think…I just want to…”

“Protect ‘im,” Wade finished for him. “Yeah, I get it. Just cause he can fight doesn’t mean he should see stuff like that.”

Peter nodded. Something about the way Harry had looked had struck him like that. He had the impression, from everything Harry had said since they’d gotten together that his life had been violent since he’d been very young. Maybe it wasn’t feasible to think, as he was Spider-Man who helped out the Avengers, that he could keep Harry away from all that but he could try.

He followed Wade up the stairs, watched as Harry stirred when the bed dipped under Wade’s weight. “Hey there, Kitten. Miss me?”

Harry immediately climbed into Wade’s arms and started crying again. “M’sorry,” he mumbled into Wade’s neck after a minute.

“No apologies, Kitten,” Wade said, putting a hand to the back of Harry’s neck, “You’ve got nothing to do that for.”

He let Harry cry into his shoulder and when he laid down; Peter did as well, moving as close as he could get to the both of them.


	9. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's still not okay after what happened to Wade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the crazy delay but things have been a little crazy IRL lately.

The suit of armor exploded in a shower of sparks and metal from the sheer force he had put behind the spell. Harry stared down at it for a moment, frowning and breathing deeply. The other two hadn’t faired so well either. He hadn’t meant for it to happen but once he’d gotten down into the room, once he’d animated the suits to fight, he’d gotten a little lost in his own emotions, maybe.

Peter and Wade were both gone at the moment and Harry had had to stop himself from demanding they stay because that wouldn’t have been fair of him, would it? And yet, he wished he was a little bit more selfish.

Harry dropped down to the floor after a moment, drained. He’d put too much power behind those spells, gone too long down here to a point he rarely let himself anymore. He’d pretended earlier that he was okay, that he was fine with them leaving and that he’d been fine once he’d seen Wade was.

But he wasn’t.

He’d had nightmares last night and spent too much time watching them both sleep. Nightmares about what could happen and what had happened. He wasn’t too sure what to do about them. Pulling his knees up, he rested his forehead on them as he thought about it.

Seeing Wade die had triggered other things that he had spent years not thinking about, not dealing with really. And what of it, anyway? He was pretty sure no one could have gotten out of his childhood unscathed. So, what? Was he supposed to whine about it to Wade and Peter?

He squeezed his knees tighter. But he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to deal with Wade or Peter _really_ dying. Not after everything. He pulled his legs closer to his body. He shouldn’t be thinking about all of this. He shouldn’t be having dreams of the veil or Hogwarts or the graveyard. He didn’t hear them coming until the door to the basement open and he jerked upwards.

“What’re you doin’ down here, Kitten? Are-“ He cut himself off when he caught sight of the destroyed metal. And then, when Harry was trying to stand and his legs wobbled. “Whoa. You okay?” He asked, moving to take Harry’s weight.

Harry nodded against Wade’s shirt. “Think I overdid it.”

“Hm.” He looked towards the destroyed equipment again and then lifted Harry into his arms. Harry let him, even gripped Wade around his neck tightly, nose in the man’s throat.

“Peter?”

Wade scoffed. “Stayed behind so he could geek out with Stark and Banner.”

Harry couldn’t help but to smile a bit at Wade’s tone but there was still something jittery in him at the notion that Peter wasn’t home yet.

“He’s at the tin man’s fancy tower,” Wade commented, like he knew what Harry was thinking, “not on a mission.”

Wade plopped down on the couch, lying back with Harry on top of him. “You gonna tell me what caused the rampage?”

Harry hesitated, fingers twisting in Wade’s shirt. “Nightmares,” he admitted finally, softly.

“Yeah? What about?”

Harry looked away from him, resting his head on Wade’s chest, his cheek pressed against the side that Carnage had taken that bite out of.

“About me, yeah?” Wade finally said for him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Wade asked, incredulous. He abruptly turned them so that he was hovering over Harry, put a hand on Harry’s chin so he wouldn’t look away. “Look, Kitten, you don’t get to apologize for that shit. I’m reckless cause I’ve had this power for years now. I don’t think about the consequences of stopping to chat during the middle of a battle with alien goo monsters because I don’t usually have to. You seein’ that shit? That’s on me. I shoulda been more careful after the reaction Peter had the first time it happened. _It’s on me.”_

Harry reached up to hug himself to Wade. Wade pulled him even closer, squeezing him tightly with a hand in on the back of his head. For just a few moments, Harry let himself cry in front of another person for the first time since he'd been a child.

When Peter came home just a few minutes later there was a softness in his gaze as he watched the two of them. He spent the night sandwiched between the two men once again. And he thought then, maybe he could tell them if he wanted, he could tell them everything because they loved him. He knew it for certain in those moments


	10. Parallels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks

Harry was curled up in the center of the couch. His head was resting on Wade’s thigh, and his bare feet were pressed under Peter’s. Peter’s fingers were curled around his ankle.  
  
  
It was nice.  
  
  
Peter had turned it over to one of the shows they’d been watching together as of late, and Harry had approved at the time.  
  
  
Sam and Dean Winchester, as well as their angel friend were nice to look at at least. Harry really did have a thing for bigger guys that could easily manhandle him.  
  
  
As he watched Sam and Dean fight a bunch of demons and angels to save a girl who used to be one, he idly wondered if, from an outside perspective, his life would seem just as ridiculous.  
  
  
The angels on the show were dicks and it got him thinking again, about the same thing he’d been thinking about for days, about Dumbledore mostly.  
  
  
It was useless. Dumbledore was dead. But he couldn’t stop. He recognized that maybe Wade dying so violently in front of him had opened some sort of floodgate that he was having trouble closing.  
  
  
He turned suddenly, so that he was facing the ceiling. He could hear one of the angels on the show admit to using Sam to get Dean to do what they wanted, that they didn’t have a choice. Just a show, and they probably had some plan to screw over those guys so it didn’t matter.  
  
  
But....  
  
  
“I think I might hate him.” He said it out loud before he could stop himself. The show paused. Wade and Peter looked down at him.  
  
  
He opened his mouth and started talking before either of them could ask. He talked about the trials hiding the Philosophers Stone and how Dumbledore had wanted him to do them. He talked about a giant snake and who had been controlling it. He talked about the Triwizard Tournament and how he was forced to compete, about Cedric. He talked about Dumbledore ignoring him and forcing him into lessons with a man who hated him. About Sirius and how he still believed that was entirely his fault.  
  
  
He talked a lot. He didn’t look up at their faces as he did so, but heard the sharp intake of breath when he got to the part where Snape and Dumbledore made him believe he had to die to end the war.  
  
  
He turned again when he was done, and rubbed his face on the leg of Wade’s sweats. He felt almost worse and better at the same time.  
  
  
“Huh. I think I hate that dickbag too,” Wade said, and there was an undercurrent in his voice that said it definitely wasn’t a joke.  
  
  
Harry laughed a bit, and thought he might cry. “Turn it back on,” he requested.  
  
  
“Harry,” Peter started, all tightly controlled anger and concern but he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.  
  
  
“Please?” Maybe he didn’t need any words at the moment. They were angry for him, concerned over him and that was enough for the moment.  
  
  
He wasn’t even sure what he felt but it was nice, to voice that stuff with people who hadn’t grown up in the wizarding world, hadn’t grown up on Dumbledore’s legend.  
  
  
Peter unpaused the show and Harry watched Sam and Dean outsmart the angels and demons


	11. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter get a little overprotective

“Where are you going?”

The question was an idle one, really, and Harry leaned his head back on the couch to watch Peter clip on his web shooters upside down.

“Just…got some stuff…” Peter said, grabbing his mask. 

“Stuff?” Harry asked, lips tilting up a bit, and he looked towards Wade. “You’re not going?”

Wade shrugged, dragged Harry closer. “Thought I’d stay here this time. We could have some fun on our own, eh, kitten?”

But Harry frowned. “You’re not going out with him?” He pressed, because that was weird. Wade didn’t like it when Peter went out alone, he was a little bit protective.

“He’s got other backup,” Wade said, and he tried to look sternly at Peter.

“Yeah, yeah. I called Daredevil. He’ll be there.” He pulled Harry’s head back again and kissed him. “Be back later!” And he skipped out the front door.

Harry stared after him. Okay. That was weird. Just the fact that Wade wasn’t going out with him was weird but he was distracted from those thoughts before he could voice them by Wade pulling him into his lap and pushing one hand under his shirt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You should stay here!” Peter suggested, loudly.

Harry stopped, and stared. As did everyone else. Peter and Wade had agreed to go on some Avengers mission and Harry had been about to leave for their home.

“Oh, yeah. Great idea, baby boy,” Wade said, just as loudly.

“Why?” Harry asked, a little baffled.

“Well…because,” Peter said, eloquently, “I mean, you like Wanda, right?”

“Yes, I like Wanda fine,” he agreed, but his tone was a suspicious as he felt and he frowned at them. “What’s going on with you two?”

“Great!” Wade shouted, completely ignoring his question. “Then you’ll stay here and we’ll be back in a day or two!”

“I didn’t-“

“Love you,” Peter cut him off, smacking a kiss to his lips.

“I-“

Wade mirrored Peter’s action before they were off after Tony and Steve. Harry watched them go and then turned to Wanda and raised an eyebrow. Well, at least that was starting to paint a clearer picture.

“Are you sure Peter kept his secret for as long as he says he did?” Wanda asked.

Harry snorted. She was right. Neither of them were subtle at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, Harry was spinning on one of Tony’s stools at his bar in his home.

“I’m beginning to think they might resort to covering me in bubble wrap before letting me out of the house,” he said, making brief eye contact with Steve, and catching the man’s smile, before spinning again.

“I don’t think it’s that bad.”

“Wade has insisted on coming with me when I go downtown in the mornings to get coffee. They actually haven’t let me out of their sight.”

“And you haven’t, I don’t know, thought about telling them to stop, short stack?” Tony asked.

Harry abruptly stopped spinning and grinned at Tony. “You know, Wade called me those types of nicknames all the time when we first met. You guys have so much in common!” And then he burst out laughing at Tony’s disgusted expression.

“Funny, kid.”

Steve was suppressing a smile as well and leaned his elbows on the counter. “Why haven’t you talked to them about it?”

Harry hesitated, and leaned back, looking to make sure none of the others were around. “I don’t know. There’s that part of me that I’m pretty sure never grew out of being a teenager that absolutely hates it but a bigger part…I don’t know.”

“You like it.” It wasn’t a question.

“Maybe,” he hedged, then he leaned closer to the both of them. “My parents died when I was a baby, you know? And my guardians after weren’t…great. I’ve never really had anyone be…protective before.”

And Wade and Peter had started acting like this after he’d told them about his childhood.

Steve’s smile widened. “Stick around here more and it may be more than just Peter and Wade.”

Tony rolled his eyes but didn’t disagree. Harry didn’t argue. He already liked them, anyway. There was a weird little family dynamic going on with all of them, and Harry had started to get pulled into it when Peter started bringing him to the tower.

He didn’t mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They did calm down after a while, of course, but Harry never said anything about it. In the end, he concluded that it was nice, to be taken care of like that for a little while. He loved them both, and liked that they _wanted_ to take care of him.

It was nice.


End file.
